


Friends with Benefits

by Orithain, Rina9294



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: Jim and Bones fall into bed together whenever Jim gets drunk and comes home alone. (And that was all it was supposed to be!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted February 2010.

A door that slid into the wall shouldn’t have been able to slam open, but then Leonard McCoy had come to realize that somehow James Kirk caused things to happen that should be impossible. "Let me guess, didn’t talk anyone into taking you home?" he asked, shaking his head slowly as he looked up at Jim from where he was sitting on his bed, reviewing notes for an exam.

"Yeah, I thought I was getting somewhere, but apparently, I slept with her roommate last month, so girl code means she has to be a bitch to me," Jim grumbled, stumbling across the room to Bones’ bed and dropping down beside him.

"My heart bleeds for you," Bones snorted, "and it was probably the never calling the roommate again that brought out the bitchiness."

"I was looking for sex, not a wife." Jim regarded Bones with the owlish intensity of the very drunk. "You’re not a wife."

"No, but I had more than one," the older man countered wryly. "And you’re drunk."

"But I can still get it up," Jim assured him, grabbing Bones’ hand and pulling it to his groin to demonstrate.

"Why does this not surprise me—oh yes, because you’ve shown me that talent many times before," Bones snorted though he didn’t move his hand.

"And we both had fun," Jim reminded him, raising his free hand to the back of Bones’ neck to pull him into a kiss, the older man not fighting the pressure, then actively participating, his fingers kneading over the hard length of cloth-covered flesh under his palm.

Jim moaned appreciatively into the kiss, arching into Bones’ hand, and he let his own hands slide under his roommate’s shirt to press against the warm flesh of his back.

"If you pass out, I’m definitely kicking your ass onto the floor," Bones muttered before groaning as Jim’s hands massaged his back.

"Only from pleasure, I hope," Jim replied, falling backward and pulling Bones over him. "You up to that, Len?"

"Oh, so it’s going to be Jimmy lies there like a lump and Len does all the work, is it?" Bones laughed, not fighting the move and ending up lying fully on top of the younger man.

"When have I ever just lain back?" Jim demanded, looking insulted. "I have every intention of participating fully."

"Hrmm, maybe that’s why she turned you down, heard you were a blowsy, lousy lay," Len snickered.

"Hey!" Jim glared up at him. "I’ll have you know I’m a great lay... and you damn well know it!"

Bones chuckled and kissed the glare away. "Yes, I know that; don’t get your feathers ruffled, Jim. I like you better as a horny drunk than as an aggressive one." He shifted as he spoke and worked a hand up under Jim’s shirt, long agile fingers sliding over the warm skin beneath it before closing on a nipple.

Jim gasped and arched under Bones’ weight, fingers digging into Len’s back for a moment before relaxing and going back to pushing his shirt up. "I only get aggressive with people who start it," Jim protested breathlessly before raising his head to kiss Bones again.

"Jim, your definition of getting aggressive is a little more loose than most people’s," Len chuckled, grinding down against Jim’s body and feeling him buck upward in response.

"Not my fault most people are willing to put up with crap," Jim argued as he hooked a leg around Leonard’s hip to pull him closer.

"And it’s not my fault that your not putting up with crap usually leads to me stitching you up," Bones sighed before kissing him again, only pulling back to drag Jim’s shirt over his head.

"See, I was smart to hook up with a doctor," Jim replied smugly. He returned the favor, pushing Bones’ shirt the rest of the way up and stripping it off him. An instant later he was squirming downward to reach a newly revealed nipple, suckling until it was as hard as the erection pressing into his belly.

"And what do I get out of this?" Bones asked before groaning as wet heat tugged at his peaked nipple. "Oh yeah, drunken sex with my roommate whenever he strikes out at the bar. I suppose I can live with that."

Jim raised his head to grin at Len. "You could always go with me, and we could get two friends and have an orgy."

"With my luck someone would fall off the bed and break a leg, so no, I’ll stick to one on one, thanks."

"You have no idea what you’re missing," Jim informed him. "But considering I’m reaping the benefits, I don’t think I’ll complain." He reached for Bones’ pants to push them down, wanting more skin and fewer clothes.

"Someday your ego is going to explode and kill us all," Len chuckled before groaning as Jim’s hand slipped inside his sleep pants and closed on his cock.

"That’s not what’s going to explode, and we’re both going to enjoy it," Jim murmured.

"Next time you want to do this, can you at least take off your shoes before jumping into bed?" he muttered, twisting around to pull Jim’s loafers off, tossing them away before getting both of them out of their pants.

"Next time I’ll stop to strip," Jim chuckled. "Please forgive me."

"Ass," Bones muttered, "why do I put up with you again?" Even as he grumbled though, he was grabbing the lube from the nightstand between their beds and popping it open so that he could slick his fingers up.

"Because I’m a really good lay, and you like me." Jim spread his legs invitingly, his hands on Bones’ shoulders and his eyes heavy lidded.

"That’s why, is it?" The question was asked as Len dragged a now slick finger up Jim’s cock then down again, tracing the curve of his sac before pressing into his ass.

"Uh huh," Jim agreed on a moan of pleasure. He tightened down on the invading digit before relaxing again to let it slide deeper. "And I’m really hot too."

"And modest to a fault." Bones’ voice hitched as Jim clenched around him and he crooked his finger, rubbing the tip over the small lump deep within the other man.

Jim moaned wordlessly, his body moving under Bones, his cock twitching against his belly as his arousal mounted, the older man staring down at him, knowing that at least for the moment, he could watch all he wanted.

"Don’t worry, Jim, I won’t leave you hanging," he rasped, drawing his fingers back and slicking up his own aching erection before slotting it between Jim’s cheeks and pressing forward, giving a low-voiced groan as he was surrounded by grasping, clinging heat.

Jim had never for a moment worried about Bones not following through; that just wasn’t Leonard McCoy. But the feeling of Bones’ cock sliding into him still wrenched a deep groan from him, and if maybe he hadn’t really tried all that hard to find someone else at the bar that night, well, that wasn’t something he was ready to think about. "Len." His fingers dug into Bones’ shoulders, and right then he would have been willing to swear that they were all that existed in the universe.

"Mmmm," Len sighed as he moved, each thrust rubbing his body up against Jim’s cock, drawing groans from both of them as he bottomed out again and again.

"Feels so good," Jim rasped, "so perfect." He arched up to meet the next downward thrust, groaning as Bones filled him completely, and all he wanted was more.

They moved together, and Len felt his control grow thinner until he finally slipped a hand between them, jerking Jim off in time with his thrusts, wanting to feel the younger man clenching around him as he came, to give him something to remember until the next time Jim didn’t get lucky.

"Len," Jim gasped again, his eyes locking on Bones’ as they sped up. He grabbed Bones’ ass, pulling him in even tighter, and his whole body locked as he came, seeing and feeling nothing but the man fucking him.

"Oh Christ, Jim..." Len gasped, his whole body spasming as he greeted Jim’s last spasms with his own climax, shuddering before finally collapsing over the other man.

"Mmmm, good," Jim mumbled. "Shoulda just stayed in and started earlier."

"Then I wouldn’t have gotten any studying done, and one of us needs to," Len chuckled quietly.

"I study!" Jim protested. "When I need to."

Len rolled his eyes in response.

"I wouldn’t still be here if I didn’t." Jim gave him a half-hearted glare, too lazily sated to do a good job of it.

"Yes, Jim, you’re the best," the older man repeated as if by rote before shaking his head. "And why is it that I’m always the one who ends up having to change his sheets in the middle of the night when this happens?

"I dunno. There’s nothing wrong with my bed," Jim pointed out. "So the sheets could wait till morning."

"I thought you said I stole the blankets?"

"You do, but I can live with it."

"So who gets the pillow?"

"Bring yours over. You can’t tell me we got anything on _that_."

Len sighed to himself as he rolled off of Jim, pulling his pillow from beneath the other man’s head as he got up. "I think most of it is on us. You want the head first, or are you going to just lie there?"

"And listen to you bitch for the next hour? I don’t think so." Jim got up and stretched, scratching his belly.

"Yeah, right," Len snorted as he headed for the bathroom. "You’ll be snoring two minutes after your head hits the pillow."

"I don’t snore!" Jim padded after Len.

"Are you saying your doctor’s a liar?" Len snorted as he wiped himself down.

"Yes!" Jim glared briefly before stepping into the shower to rinse off.

"I’ve shared a room with you for two years; I know the truth."

"Ha! I think you’re hearing things. Physician, heal thyself." Jim reappeared, toweling his hair and smirking at Bones.

"Too busy patching up a certain hothead to do that," the older man chuckled before turning and heading back into the other room to drop down on Jim’s bed.

"You make it sound like I need constant medical attention," Jim protested, following on his heels and crawling into bed beside Len, automatically slinging a leg over Len, who wrapped an arm around him as they shifted around to get comfortable.

"Do I need to pull out my log?" he asked.

"I’m sure you doctored it to show whatever you want it to."

"Yes, Jim; whatever you say, Jim; go to sleep, Jim," Bones chuckled.

Jim grinned at him and gave him a quick kiss before closing his eyes and falling asleep almost instantly, leaving Len to shake his head as he smiled wryly at himself then finally fell asleep as well.

*** 

"Well, here’s to us," Jim said, toasting Bones with Saurian brandy as they sat in the captain’s quarters of _his_ ship. "Not only did we graduate—which you kept telling me would take a miracle—but I’m the captain of the _Enterprise_ , and you’re her Chief Medical Officer. Life doesn’t get any better."

"For your ego?" Len asked, chuckling as he raised the glass to his lips.

"Hey, the bad boy made good, and so did you. We did it, Bones; we did it."

"At the risk of feeding your ego, it was mostly you who did it," Len observed before taking another sip of his drink and sighing at the flavor.

"Well, of course, I _am_ James T. Kirk." Jim grinned at him.

"I’m surprised you aren’t out celebrating your accomplishment somewhere a little louder and more drunken."

"Are you kidding? These are the captain’s quarters of the _Enterprise_ , my quarters. What could possibly be better than that?"

"Knowing you, a group of women in bikinis," Len responded, though he was smiling almost proudly at the younger man.

"True, you just don’t have the figure for a bikini."

"Only you would even think of a thing like that, Jim."

"You were the one who mentioned them," Jim pointed out as he refilled their glasses.

Len snorted at that before he took another drink. "Not in association with me wearing them."

"Well, I’m certainly not going to wear one! It wouldn’t be fitting for a starship captain."

Len snorted at that, the laugh turning into coughs as he choked on his drink, waving Jim off when the other man started toward him. "You forget," he gasped, "I have pictures of that night."

Jim gave him a dirty look. "A true friend would have destroyed them."

"And lose that chance for blackmail? Never."

Jim started to laugh. "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"Aside from my winning personality and impressive skill-set?" Len asked.

"Yeah, you’re just as twisted as I am... and pretty damn good in bed, too."

"Ooo, a compliment from the captain, should I ask for a pay raise as well?"

"Well, you can _ask_..." Jim smirked at him. "I might be open to offering perks though."

"Perks?" Len asked, sounding amused.

"Incentives," Jim said, grinning.

"I don’t know," Len mused, leaning back in his chair as he swirled his drink, "I might need a demonstration of these perks."

Jim pulled his shirt off over his head and raised an eyebrow challengingly.

"Nothing I haven’t seen before."

Both of Jim’s eyebrows shot up, nearly reaching his hairline. "And are you saying you don’t want it anymore?"

"Now then, I didn’t say that; I was just saying that a half-naked James T. Kirk isn’t much of a perk, not that it isn’t a very nice sight."

"Well, no one else on this ship gets to see it, so I think that makes it a perk."

It took all of Len’s willpower to keep his jaw from dropping. "How about giving me something more of a perk and explaining that comment?" he requested after downing his drink.

Jim shrugged and moved to stand in front of Len, straddling his lap and kissing him. "That enough of one?"

Len’s arms automatically went around Jim’s waist, hands splayed over his back. "For now," he murmured before one hand slid upward to tangle in Jim’s hair and pull him in for a deeper kiss.

Jim went willingly, his mouth opening to Len as he let someone else take control for a change. His hands rested on Len’s shoulders, occasionally flexing against the soft blue fabric, and he shifted restlessly in the doctor’s lap as Len’s hands moved over his back, kneading the hard muscles before dropping lower to cup his ass, pulling their lower bodies closer together so that they could grind against each other.

"So," Len finally murmured, his lips brushing Jim’s, "think we should try out a bed other than the cadet cots?"

"That sounds really good," Jim agreed breathlessly although he made no move to get off Bones’ lap. "Naked, bed, no interruptions..."

"We hope," Len countered, "and I am _not_ carrying you to the bedroom. Hell, I don’t even know where the bedroom is here."

Jim laughed as he got to his feet, catching one of Len’s hands in his to draw him along. "It’s not a mansion, Bones," he pointed out, leading the doctor into the bedroom and pushing him down on his bed. He stood there, surveying Len’s sprawl and smiled slowly. "You look good there."

"I’d feel better if you were here too," Len commented, patting the bed beside him before pulling off his own shirt and kicking off his boots. "And don’t tell the ensigns that your quarters aren’t a mansion; they’re crammed four to a room smaller than your bathroom."

"Rank hath its privileges," Jim replied, quickly stripping before stretching out beside Len, one hand coming to rest on Len’s belly, Len’s indrawn breath causing his palm to move.

"There’s going to be no living with you, is there?" Len chuckled though he reached out, threading a hand through Jim’s hair to pull him in for a kiss.

"It’s a little soon to be talking about living together, don’t you think?" Jim asked teasingly, his fingers lightly petting Len.

"Idiot," Len snorted, catching Jim’s hand and holding it still against his stomach. "I don’t think there’s any room in this place for anything other than you and your ego."

"If you keep it up, I’m going to think you don’t like me." Jim wiggled his fingers under Len’s restraining hand.

"A fact you know isn’t true."

"Prove it."

"How?" Len asked, sounding amused.

Jim regarded him incredulously. "You have to ask?"

Len chuckled, releasing Jim’s hand to run his hand up his arm. "Well, this is the first time you aren’t half or all the way drunk; who knows, your tastes may have changed."

"I’m lying naked in my bed with you—why are you still wearing pants, anyway? What the hell do you think has changed?"

Len smiled slightly and shook his head before pulling Jim over for a lingering kiss. "I’m wearing pants because you haven’t gotten me out of them yet."

"Good point," Jim agreed, slowly slithering down the bed to demonstrate that when sober, he was able to remove a man’s pants using nothing but his mouth.

"Oh hell," Len gasped, his hips arching off the bed as Jim’s chin skimmed his groin before his pants were dragged downward, leaving him bare.

Jim smirked up at him. "I am a demon in bed."

"So that’s what they tell you?" Len pushed up on his elbows as he spoke, swallowing thickly at the sight of Jim crouched between his legs at the foot of the bed.

"Yup," Jim replied, lowering his head to lick a stripe up Len’s cock, making him groan and let his eyes fall half-closed.

"So are you going to try to buck me off this time or something?"

"Actually, I thought I’d fuck you through the mattress tonight," Jim purred, his hands sliding up Len’s thighs, rubbing the hairs the wrong way and watching his skin prickle.

Len’s eyebrows rose even as he gave a reflexive shiver. "Well, that’s certainly a change," he said in what he thought was a reasonably even voice.

"You didn’t really think I never topped, did you?" Jim chuckled throatily.

"With women or with me?" Len asked wryly, shivering again as Jim’s breath ghosted over his leg.

"With men," Jim snorted. "It usually works that way with women."

"You never know; there are ways..."

"Why are we talking about women with strap-ons when we’re naked, in bed, and unlikely to be disturbed?"

"We weren’t. We were discussing your sexual tendencies; who knew that they included that?"

"I’m a guy. I have a dick. I like to stick it in things, preferably people that I actually like."

Len chuckled and dropped back onto the mattress, his arms spread. "Well then, feel free to stick away, oh great demon in bed."

"Very sexy," Jim chuckled, shifting to all fours over Len and lowering his head to lap at an already hard nipple.

"You’re the one who put it that way," Len pointed out, groaning out the words even as he lifted a hand and threaded his fingers through Jim’s hair.

"You’re supposed to be the better man," Jim reminded him just before closing his teeth around the other nipple and tugging, Len’s hand clenching in response.

"Am," he gasped. "Should have heard what I would have said otherwise."

Jim’s response was to move his head and nip sharply at Len’s shoulder at the same time that he curled his fist around Bones’ cock and jerked once.

"Christ, Jim!" Len gasped, feeling a drop of his own precome hit his stomach. One hand slid down to Jim’s shoulder, kneading at the solid muscle there, while the other hand clutched at the sheets beneath him.

"Oh, you like that, do you?" Jim murmured against Len’s skin. He opened his mouth and dragged his teeth over Bones’ throat, letting him feel the faintest hint of a bite.

"Amazing what you learn when you’re sober," Len half-laughed, half-gasped.

"Are you implying that I haven’t been holding up my end?" Jim challenged, giving his wrist a quick twist, earning another gasp.

"Would I do such a thing?"

"I wouldn’t think it would be a very good idea when I’m the one determining when you get to come," Jim whispered against his ear and then bit it.

"Make someone a starship captain and look what happens," Len panted, hooking a leg over Jim’s in an attempt to pull him closer.

"Fun, isn’t it?" Jim settled between Len’s legs and slid his erection along the crease of Len’s groin, groaning with pleasure at the sensation.

"So far, so good." Len wrapped his arms around Jim’s back, stroking his hands down the long length until they settled on his ass so he could pull Jim even closer, their bodies grinding together.

"It’s gonna get even better," Jim promised. He kissed Bones, deeply, hungrily, and at the same time fumbled on the nightstand for the lube, Len giving a breathless laugh when he realized what Jim was looking for.

"Is that the first thing you unpacked?" he breathed against Jim’s lips.

"Of course, I know how to prioritize," Jim said, half laughing. "This wouldn’t be nearly as much fun otherwise."

"I’m amazed you didn’t urinate in the corners of the room to mark your space," Len commented before kissing Jim again, his fingers flexing against his ass.

"You’re such an ass," Jim snorted. "It’s a good thing it’s a hot one."

"Which you really could be getting to know better," Len pointed out.

"Patience is a virtue," Jim intoned, smirking down at Len while coating his fingers with lubricant, causing the older man to burst into laughter.

"That is something I have _never_ heard you say and never expect to hear again."

"See, I’m broadening your horizons already." Before Bones could reply, Jim slid a slick finger between his cheeks, lightly feathering over the tight ring on every stroke.

A snort that turned into a gasp answered that comment, and Len shuddered, spreading his legs wider and pushing up against the light pressure in a silent demand for more.

Jim bit back a groan at Len’s reaction and pressed a little harder. The groan broke free as he slid past the resistance and the tight heat closed around his finger.

"Oh hell," the older man moaned, drawing in a ragged breath as he canted his hips to get Jim’s finger in deeper, making a pleased noise when it did so.

"Fuck, you feel good," Jim rasped, his eyes moving between Len’s face and where his finger disappeared inside Len.

"Fucking would feel good about now," Len murmured, his expression turning beatific when Jim found his prostate.

"All in good time, Dr. McCoy, all in good time." Jim eased his finger back only to press it back in along with a second one.

"Bastard," Len growled without heat though he did reach out to close his hand around Jim’s cock and stroke it.

"Calling me names is not going to get you fucked," Jim chuckled as he lowered his head and sucked a nipple into his mouth.

Len only groaned and rubbed his thumb over the head of Jim’s cock, feeling his skin grow damp with moisture.

"But that will," Jim rasped, thrusting against Len’s groin again before pulling back just far enough to apply the gel to himself and then push into Bones.

"God, Jim," Len moaned, his arms and legs going around Jim’s body as they began to move together, soft noises interspersing the slap of their bodies.

"Captain’s good enough," Jim said with a crooked grin. Len goggled up at him for a split-second before smacking him on the back of the head with an open palm.

"Hey, no head trauma or no one’s coming tonight!"

"That was a love tap and you know it."

"It was abuse," Jim insisted, giving Len a quick, hard thrust, the tight sheath surrounding him convulsing in response.

"Love tap," Len fired back.

"Oh, who cares," Jim gasped, covering Bones’ mouth with his own and concentrating on fucking him. Len was apparently fine with that as he didn’t speak again, just arched up against him, their bodies slapping together as their motions became more frantic, Jim’s hand moving with the same rhythm as his thrusts into Len. "Come on," he groaned, "come on."

"Jim!" The word was almost an exultation as Len tipped over the edge, his semen spraying both of them as his spasms milked Jim’s cock. Jim only managed a handful more thrusts into the rippling body before he was crying out as well and driving as far inside Len as he could get as he came.

They slowly relaxed together, sweat cooling on their skin as their breathing returned to normal, though neither seemed eager to move any time in the near future.

"You know, we could do this whenever you like," Jim murmured. "I’ve programmed my door to let you in anytime."

"Whenever I like, hmm?" Len asked before yawning mightily.

"Uh huh," Jim mumbled, rolling over so his head was on Len’s shoulder and slinging an arm over the doctor’s waist.

"You going to hang a towel over the door knob to warn me—Oh wait, no door knobs, guess you’ll need a red light."

"Already told you, nobody else," Jim said, half asleep.

Len pressed a kiss to Jim’s temple at the same time gently tapping Jim on the back of his head with his fingers.

"What?" Jim grumbled. "Trying to sleep!"

"Sorry," Len chuckled, kissing him again and hooked both his arms around Jim’s body, holding him close. "Get some sleep, Jimmy."

Jim mumbled sleepily and nuzzled his head into Len as he fell asleep, one hand holding one of Len’s arms.


End file.
